Strife Family
by AyaKira SanOMaru
Summary: Sora yang pergi meninggalkan rumahnya. Mulai perjalanan menuju Jepang. Dan...


Hai semuanya. Ini fic saya yang bergabung dengan teman saya. Hehehe. Gomen kalo Cuma sedikit munculin Sora-ama Roxas. So cerita ini lebih berpusat ama anak-anak mereka yang sekarang sudah pada mau gede-gede. Yap!, selamat membaca semua.

Chaper 1

**-Flash Back-**

**Twilight, 25 April 1990**

"Kalau kau tidak mau meneruskan usaha keluarga ini lebih baik kau pergi saja dari sini. Percuma saja aku membesarkanmu jika kau tidak bisa meneruskan usaha ayah ini." Ucap sang ayah dengan mata merah menyala.

"Tapi ayah!, aku tidak suka dengan usaha ayah ini. Aku lebih suka menjadi novelis dari pada meliput berita. Ayah tidak bisa seenaknya memaksakan kehendak ayah padaku." Jawab sang kakak

"Terserah kau saja. Kalau kau tak mau lebih baik kau pergi saja dari hadapan ayah."

"Ayah…." Sang ibu berusaha melerai keduanya.

"Sudahlah bu. Tak apa. Aku pasti akan pulang suatu saat nanti." Berbalik meninggalkan ayah dan ibunya diruangan itu.

**-End Flash Back-**

9 tahun kemudian disebuah rumah diAomori. Hiduplah sepasang suami istri dengan seorang anak laki-lakinya. Kegiatan mereka sehari-hari adalah sebagai berikut:

"Hikaru. Ayo cepat sarapan."

"Iya ma!. Sebentar lagi!." Jawab hikaru dari kamarnya.

Setelah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya Hikaru langsung turun menuju ruang makan tempat mama dan papanya berada. Sang mama lalu mengulurkan segelas susu dan sepiring roti bakar kesuaan sang anak.

"Mama nanti mungkin aku akan pulang agak telat. Jadi taruh saja kuncinya ditempat biasa saja ya.." ucap Hikaru sambil menguyah roti bakarnya.

"Baiklah. Hika-chan hati-hati nanti pulangnya. Mama akan buatkan makan siang, nanti ambil dikulkas ya saying." Ucap sang mama sambil mencium dahi Hikaru.

"Baiklah!. Aku pergi dulu ya papa, mama." Hikaru langsung tancap gas menuju sekolah.

Hikaru Sanomaru lahir diTokyo, 18 January 1999. Tinggi 120cm berat 30kg. Golongan darah B. Pindah keAomori karna sang ayah bekerja sebagai Seniman disana. Mamanya bernama Ayako Sanomaru dan sang papa bernama Sora Sanomaru. Hikaru adalah siswa kelas 4 SD diSD Reikka (saya gak tau nama SD disana). Dalam perjalanan kesekolah Hikaru bertemu dengan Kohainya yang bernama Ryousuke.

"Pagi Hika-chan." Sapa Ryousuke

"Pagi Ryousuke. Hari ini latihan kendo ya?" Tanya Hikaru.

"Iya. Pagi ini Vani Sensei akan mengajarkan cara bertahan dalam kendo. Hehehe." Ucap Ryousuke sambil mengangkat pedang bambunya.

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu selamat berjuang ya."

"Hai!."

Ryousuke Srifle lahir diAomori, 4 April 1993, tinggi 115cm berat 25kg. golongan darah B. Ryousuke adalah keturunan asing yang tinggal diAomiri. Karna Ayahnya berasal dari kota Twilight dan ibunya dari Blamd. Yah!, karna pekerjaan mereka pindah kemari saat sudah menikah dan menetap dikita ini.

"Hika-chan hari ini ada latihan renang ya?" Tanya Ryousuke dengan senyum kasnya.

"Iya. Hari ini aku ada ujian, jadi aku rasa aku harus lulus."

"Kalau begitu berjuanglah Hika-chan!, aku akan mendukungmu."

Dalam perjalanan mereka sesekali bercanda sampai tidak menyadari sesuatu mengintai mereka. Lalu sesudah tiba disekolah mereka bergegas kerung klub dan memulai aktifitas.

Di Kolam Renang

BYUURR…

Hikaru berenang bolak-balik dikolam itu. Sampai tiba-tiba Hikaru masuk kedalam air dan tidak keluar-keluar lagi. Hapir 2 menit dia didalam air hingga ada seorang anak yang menceburkan diri kedalam kolam. Dia memeluk pingggang Hikaru dan member sedikit nafas untuk membantu Hikaru agar tetap tersadar.

Pruasss..

Anak itu mengangkat Hikaru kepinggir kolam dan membaringkan hikaru disana. Diberikannya nasfas buatan serta ditepuknya pipi Hikaru.

"Hika-chan… Hika-chan bangun.." kata anak itu yang tidak lain adalah Ryousuke.

"…"

"Hika-chan…" Ryousuke masih menepuk-nepuk pipi Hikaru. Sampai tiba-tiba.

"Uhuk-Uhuk… Ryou-Su-Ke.. Uhuk-Uhuk…"

"Hika-Chan!..' Ryousuke memeluk Hikaru yang sudah siuman.

"Terima Kasih Ryousuke. Tapi kenapa kau ada disini?' Tanya Hikaru.

"Tadi aku melihat Hika-chan sedang berenang sendiri, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menemani Hika-chan. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Hika-chan masuk kedalam air dan aku jadi kahwatir. Aku langsung saja menyusul Hika-chan takut Hika-chan kenapa-kenapa." Terang Ryousuke panjang lebar.

"Tapi bajumu." Tunjuk Hikaru kearah baju seragam Ryousuke yang basah kuyub.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana dengan Hika-chan?." Ryousuke balik menanyai Hikaru.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok. Tenang saja." Jawab Hikaru bohong.

"Yakin?.. aku ragu Hika-chan." Ucap Ryousuke menyelidik.

"Ryo-kun…" Hikaru langsung memanggil nama kecil Ryousuke.

"Baik-baik. Tapi Hika-chan janji ya. Kalau ada apa-apa langsung bilang padaku."

"Baik-baik. Aku janji."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Daaaa Hika-chan." Ryousuke berlari meninggalkan Hikaru sendirian dikolam.

Kakiku ini. Apa tidak bisa sembuh ya?. Apa selamanya aku tidak bisa berenang lagi?

To Be Continew..

Hai-hai. Lese juga nie yang chaper 1. Gemana pendapat para pembaca sekalian?. Kalo ada salah kata Aya minta maaf yang segede-gedenya. Aya butuh banget nie Riviewnya buat tambahan ngerjain yang chaper2. Kalo gak ada yg rivew ati gak setuju dengan chaper ini mungkin Aya gak akan lanjutin fic ini lagi. Hehehehe


End file.
